A Pleasant Walk In the Woods?
by Twin A 07
Summary: Bo, Daisy, an Luke go for a walk in the woods. Somethin' they regret later. Based off a real live experience. Full Summary inside. Rated T for slight gore. OneShot Reposted


**Anime Fangurl 07- This here story is based off a personal experience that me, my twin sister, and my step-brother experienced when camping somewhere in Ohio. (Don't remember where exactly ) Me and my sister where about 11 and my step-brother was about 7. Mind you, we never went in them woods again.**

**Also, your probably going to think I've read this before. I deleted my old accounts, but saved the stories. I'll be reposting all of them here on my new Account. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Dukes of Hazzard.**

**Bo's 6, Daisy's 9, Luke's 11**

**A Pleasant Walk in the Woods?**

**01010101**

It was a warm August afternoon down in Hazzard County Georgia. It was lunch time on the Dukes farm.

"Kids! Come an' get it!" Uncle Jesse yelled. He quickly stepped to the side as 3 children came running inside.

"Uncle Jesse! Daisy pushed me in the mud." A little boy said. He looked up at the older man with his innocent blue eyes, half of his face and curly, blonde hair caked with mud.

"I did not Uncle Jesse. He tripped in." Daisy said as she washed herself up at the kitchen sink.

"Luke what happened?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"I don't know. I was feedin' the chickens like ya told me to. I turned my back for a second an' I heard Bo cryin'. Daisy was laughin' at him. I told her off and got Bo outta the mud." The older boy said as he fixed himself up as well.

"Daisy, how comes ya didn't help Bo?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"'Cause I warned him to be careful. He went and ignored me." Daisy said. Uncle Jesse sighed.

"Come on Bo, Let's get ya cleaned up." Uncle Jesse said as he picked the little boy up. 5 minutes later, they had said grace and where eatin' lunch.

"Hey Uncle Jesse, is it awright with you if we go for a walk in the woods after lunch?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. There are a lot of bear traps up there in them woods." Uncle Jesse said with a frown.

"Please Uncle Jesse! Hughie says them woods aren't haunted. I wanna prove him wrong." Daisy said.

"Well fer one, ya shouldn't be lettin' no Hogg tellin' ya otherwise about somethin'. An' second of all, I don't wanna here ya'll screamin' in the night 'cause ya's had a bad dream." Uncle Jesse said.

"We won't be scared. Honest." Bo said. Uncle Jesse sighed.

"Awright. But Luke, ya look after yer cousins. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Luke said. The kids quickly finished their lunch. After changing into more worn out clothing, they headed for the woods.

"What we lookin' fer Luke?" Bo asked as he jogged to keep up with Daisy, who like wise had to walk a bit fast to keep up with Luke.

"I don't know. We'll know it when we see it." Luke said. He noticed his cousins walking fast to keep up and slowed his pace abit. They lingered by the edge of the woods for a while because Bo all of a sudden lost his nerves.

"Luke, I don't wanna go in there no more's." he said quietly, holding onto a tree trunk as the land took a tilt downwards.

"We're already in here Bo. Might as well keep walking until we find somethin'." Luke said.

"Come on Bo. Your the one that wanted to come in here so bad." Daisy said. Bo looked longly back at the edge of the woods. "If ya gonna be a chicken then go back."

"Daisy, you be nice. You where his age once. You was just as scared ta come in here as he is." Luke said. Daisy nodded her head and ran up to Luke. "Come on Bo. I promise nothin's gonna hurt ya. There ain't no ghosts." Bo continued to shake his head in protest.

"I don't wanna Luke." He said, his voice quivering slightly. Luke sighed. Telling Daisy to stay there, he walked back to Bo and picked him up.

"Come on. I promise ain't nothin' gonna happen to ya." He said.

"Promise?" Bo asked.

"Scout's honor." Luke said. Bo smiled, all fear gone. If Luke had told him he'd bounce back up after jumping off the barn, Bo would jump without a moment's hesitation. The trio continued to walk further in the woods, although they stayed in sight of the edge of the woods till Bo got use to them. Bo looked around the woods, his left hand holding Luke's right as Daisy skipped further ahead of them. Looking back the way they had come, his eyes widened as he saw a man walking the edge. It wasn't an unusual sight, but it sent shivers down the boys spine.

"Luke. Someone's walkin' by the woods." Bo said, tugging on Luke's hand.

"Bo lot's of people walk along the woods. You know that."

"But Luke, I don't knows this man."

"Bo, there's a lot of people you don't know." Luke said. Bo gave another small whine. Sighing, Luke turned around and searched the edge of the woods. "There's no one there." He said, turning to look at his baby cousin. Bo turned and looked back. Sure enough, no one was there.

"But, there was someone there." Bo said.

"What's takin' so long?" Daisy called up from a head.

"Daisy, you get back here." Luke said. Daisy giggled as she skipped down back to Luke and Bo. Bo looked back towards the edge of the woods. His breathe caught in his chest as he saw the man walking the edge of the woods again. His left hand held a sharp object as his right hand held what looked like a beer can as he took a swig.

"Luke, Luke." Bo said, shaking his cousin's hand without taking his eyes of the man. "Luke he's back." Bo blinked his eyes and the guy was gone again. Luke turned around to look.

"Bo ain't know one there." Luke said. Poor Bo was confused and scared. Convinced Luke was right and he was just seeing things.

"Is Bo seein' things?" daisy asked, walking next to her little cousin. Luke sighed.

"You wanna go further in or head back?"

"Let's go further in." Bo said. He looked up at his cousin with a big grin. Luke frowned but he wasn't about to argue. Checking to make sure daisy still wanted to go in, the trio walked further in the woods. Luke was looking around the woods, starting to wonder why he was here again. They reached a fork in the path and stopped to look.

"Which way do we go?" Daisy asked.

"Which why you wanna g—" Luke stopped short as he quickly looked to his left. He sighed a sigh of relief at the stump he saw. 'Calm down Luke. Yer just tired.' He told himself.

"Luke? Luuuke?" daisy said, trying to get her elder cousin's attention. Luke looked back at Daisy.

"What?" he asked.

"You stopped mid sentence and looked at the stump." Bo said.

"Thought I saw a skunk." He said, not wanting to worry them. Luke looked at the fork. He looked down at the right fork, taking in the dirt path of the animals. He then turned and looked at the left fork. His sight quickly turned back to the stump. A Rottweiler in a silent snarl leaped up at him. Luke jumped slightly and quickly blinked his eyes. His breathing was quick as he stared at the stump once more.

"Luke?" Bo asked in a scared voice. He looked at the stump with a mixture of fear and amazement, that such a thing could scare his cousin.

"How about we—" he stopped talking when he heard daisy scream. Bo and Luke both jumped as they looked at Daisy. She was pointing at a large old Oak tree.

"Daisy?" Bo asked in a scared tone. Daisy ran back the few feet to the boys and buried her head in Luke's stomach.

"Daisy? What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"There was a body hangin' on the tree. It was nailed an'…..an' cut up an' bleedin' everywhere." Daisy said. Bo looked back at the tree with fear evident in his blue eyes.

"Daisy, there ain't nothin' there. Nothin' but the tree." He said as he stared at Daisy, then to the tree. Daisy looked back at the tree.

"I wanna go back Luke." She said.

"Aright." Luke said. Before they could turn around though, they heard dogs barking back the way they had come. Bo looked around in fear as he and daisy started to scream their heads off. At the sound of a gun going off, all three darted down the left fork. Every other stump they saw was either a mutated human torso, reaching up for help. Every root sticking in the air was a furious looking dog, ready to rip them apart in a silent growl. The three continued to run as fast as they could, the sound of running and barking dogs getting closer and closer. Eventually, the noise died down. The three ran out into a clearing full of tall weeds.

"Luke I'm scared. I wanna go home." Daisy said.

"Aright. We'll go home." He said.

"What's that?" Bo asked, pointing to the sky.

"What's what?" Luke asked, looking at where his younger cousin was pointing.

"That. Is it smoke? Let's go." Bo said. He quickly let go of his cousin's hand and ran off towards the smoke.

"BO!" Luke yelled as he ran after his baby cousin, his right left hand holding Daisy's right as they ran after the little blonde boy. Bo, having had a head start and Luke having to go a bit slow for Daisy, was already on the other side of the clearing and entering the woods. Luke called out Bo's name, having lost sight of the little boy with all the twists and turns he had to make throw the under bushes and low branches that Bo had easily crawled under. By now, Daisy was crying as she held her left hand up to her trembling lower lip.

"Luke I'm scared." She sobbed.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. We'll find Bo and we'll get out." He said. He quickly took a look up at the sky. It was still light out, letting him know that they hadn't been in there for to long, although it felt like hours. He sighed as he found the path again. Calling out Bo's name, the 11 year old began to worry as he didn't get a response.

"Luke?" Luke jumped a foot in the air as he barely heard his name. Daisy was pale as a sheet and was gripping Luke's hand with both of her's. Luke looked ahead and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Bo standing in the middle of the path, tears running down his face. Luke quickly ran over to Bo and grabbed him by the shoulders, giving the boy a light shake while on his knees.

"You know better than to run off like that." He said in a stern voice. He quickly regretted it as more tears leaked from Bo's scared blue eyes. Pulling his cousin in a hug, Luke rubbed his back. "Come here Daisy." Luke said, holding out an arm to the little girl. Daisy ran over to Luke, crying as she buried her head in Luke's shoulder.

"I wanna go home." Bo said, clutching Luke's shirt for dear life.

"I know Bo." He said. He looked around at their surroundings. They had come to another fork in the path. He started off at the big old, wide Oak tree off to his right, knowing that he had seen that tree before. Blinking his eyes, he thought he saw a female with brown hair covering her face, pinned to the tree, part of her right leg missing from her mid thigh to her ankle. Her left leg form the knee cap down was also missing as the blood was splattered everywhere around her. Another blink of the eyes and the body was gone, with only the tree left behind. He closed his eyes and held his younger cousin's closer, saying a quick prayer that God would help them get out of here.

Daisy looked up from Luke's shoulder. She looked over at Bo who looked like he'd cried himself to sleep. Thinking she saw movement from just behind him, she looked past the head of honey blonde curls. She jumped as she saw the same image Luke though he had seen at the other fork back when they heard the dogs and the guns. Luke had felt her jumped and asked what was wrong.

"I thought I saw a big mean dog. Over where the stump is." Daisy said as she pointed at the stump. Luke looked over at the stump. His face paled as he looked at it. He was now officially confident that they had been here before. Had they just been running around in circles? No, they were no where near the edge of the woods. _That_ he was dead sure of. Taking a breathe to calm his nerves, Luke gently stood up and adjusted the sleeping Bo in his arms, wishing he could just fall asleep and wake up in his bed as if this were a bad dream.

"Come on Daisy." He said, taking the girls hand. They made their way back the way they had come. Once they reached the clearing, they stopped in the middle to figure out which way they should go.

"Luke, which way is the farm?" Daisy asked. Luke was quiet as he looked around. Looking up at the sky, he saw the smoke that Bo had seen earlier. Pointing straight ahead, he led him and Daisy the opposite way of the smoke. They were right at the woods, when they heard the gun shots and dog barks. Daisy and Luke looked back in fear. Grabbing Daisy's hand Luke quickly made for trees. He tucked and dodged underneath the branches. Tripping, he quickly twisted his body and let go of Daisy's hand so as not to drag her down with him and not to land on Bo. He hit the ground, all the air being pushed form his lungs. He quickly regained his senses as the barking dogs were getting closer and the sound of feet stomping the ground could be heard. Daisy's scream didn't help matters much either. Quickly jumping to his feet, he grabbed Daisy's hand and ran as fast as he could.

Daisy looked in relief as she saw the edge of the woods come in view. Finding new strength from the sight, she pushed herself faster as the sounds of the dogs grew weaker and weaker till they stopped all together. Bo had woken up a good 20 yards from the edge of the woods. He pushed and whined as he wanted down, but Luke had refused to put the boy down. They continued to run, even after they had exited the woods. Reaching the fence at the edge of their property and the barn and farm in sight a mile or two away, Luke finally put Bo down and slumped on the ground in exhaustion.

"Luke? Didn't we enter the woods from right behind the house? How'd we get over here?" Daisy asked, sitting against him. It was all Luke could do to shake his head, for he didn't have an answer and was too tired to speak. Bo looked at them as he tried to figure out when they had reached the end of the woods.

"Luke, I'm hungry." The little boy said. Luke laughed slightly at Bo. The boy walked into the woods, getting scared to death, and the first thing on his mind when they exit the woods was food.

"We'll…..we'll get some…..some food….when we gets home." Luke said, trying to catch his breathe. All three looked up with fear in their eyes as they heard a dog barking. Quicker than pheasant with a coon dog on its tail, all three of them where up and heading towards the farm.

Uncle Jesse sat on the porch swing as he looked out over the farm. He sat up straight a bit when he saw his three charges running towards the farm from the other side of the property as if they had just been bit by a rattle snake. He quickly walked to the steps as the three ran past the barn. He stumbled backwards some as Bo and Daisy ran into him, clutching onto him for dear life.

"What happened?" He asked, noting that they were dirty, bruised and had minor cuts on them.

"We went for a walk in the woods." Luke said. He doubted whether or not Jesse would believe him if he told them what they heard and saw.

"Ya'll haven't even been gone fer an hour." Uncle Jesse said.

"What!" Luke asked, eyes wide. "Felt like we's was in there fer hours." He said.

"It's o'ly 1:30." Uncle Jesse said. Luke stared at his Uncle in disbelieve. He shrugged it off and walked in the house.

The four of them ate dinner in silence at 6 o'clock. After doing their evening chores, they headed off towards their beds. Daisy had asked if she could sleep with Uncle Jesse. Jesse, figuring it had something to do with their trip to the woods, agreed. Bo and Luke retired to the room they shared together. It was well past midnight when Luke woke up to the sound of sniffling from Bo's bed.

"'Smatter Bo?" He asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"I had's a nightmare." Bo said. Luke yawned. Tossing his covers off slightly, he patted the bed next to him. A second later, Bo was curled up in a ball against Luke. Throwing the covers over him and Bo, he wrapped his arm protectively around Bo. The young boy sniffled as he leaned into his cousin for warmth and protection.

"Luke?"

"What?"

"I's scared."

"I'll protect ya."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now get some sleep." Luke said.

"Luke?"

"Mmm?"

"Good night."

"Night Cuz." Luke laid his head down on his pillow as he lay there awake, waiting for Bo to go to sleep. After hearing the even and deep breathes coming form the little boy, Luke allowed himself to fall asleep.

**01010101**

**Anime Fangurl 07- There ya go. I had to add a few things, obviously. But the general idea of the noises, sights, and the feeling of being there longer was all real. Only, my sister, step-brother and me didn't want to turn back until we realized it looked like we were walking in circles when in reality, we weren't. I would like to thank Luke Dukes Fangirl for helping me write this and recalling the events.**


End file.
